The instant invention relates generally to heat distribution blowers and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for defogging a bathroom mirror.
Numerous heat distribution blowers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to eliminate the formation of condensation on flat glass surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,465,292; 2,617,701 and 4,037,079 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.